


Vivat Rex

by kimigross



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimigross/pseuds/kimigross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years since Levi, Hanji and Erwin had sent their pupils away from their home to protect them from the war that raged on around them- And now they need them back. With another faceless mad king in power, the three must call their soldiers home to do what they were trained to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivat Rex

**Author's Note:**

> man fuck game of thrones

Erwin stalked the empty halls of the Castle, cape snapping behind him. It felt too heavy across his shoulders with its rich fabric, and altogether too warm for the relentless sunshine that streamed through the stained windows that gradually became higher quality and more vibrant and elaborate the closer he got to the Throne Room. 

Not today, however. He sidestepped a group of chambermaids, delicate arms full of flowers, and gave a polite nod. Any other day he wouldn't have ignored the giggling and pitched whispers that followed in his wake, but today he wasn't Hand of the King, and today he wouldn't stop to give the chambermaids a slip of what they wanted. He dodged the grand iron doors of the throne room and the usual commotion inside and walked instead down the hallway left of it, then up the winding stairs. 

Erwin Smith had a parchment roll tucked under his arm, the blank seal one he hadn't had the need to deliver in a long time. Unbroken, as promised, until his partner got her hands on it and they were, as Levi put it, Hidden. And I mean fucking Hidden, Erwin, The contents of this letter get out to anyone, to a sparrow, to a child, anyone, we and this whole operation are fucked. Burn it when you're done and get Hanji to eat the ashes or something. She'd do it and you know it, stop looking at me like that. 

He didn't want to be the one to admit it, (Levi did that for him, as it turned out) but he was out of practice with this whole thing. The secrets, the constant watchful hawk's eye of the Garrison and the Military Police, the Knights the ranks contained, dangerous in their obedience to the Crown. He'd made numerous slip ups even going to meet his long-time acquaintance, every single one of which said acquaintance had pointed out in excruciating detail to him once they were hidden to Levi's satisfaction. 

He paused at the second door on the far left of the top of the winding staircase, straightening his stifling cape and smoothing his hair slightly before knocking. "Hanji, it's me." 

It wasn't Hanji herself but Sir Michael Zacharius who answered the door, the rest of the small council visible beyond his broad shoulder. He smiled and let Erwin enter, although not without pressing his nose to the back of Erwin's head as he passed. "Met with Levi I see." He smirked, locking the door behind them and turning to face the rest of the room. 

"Hello to you too, Sir Zacharius," Erwin gave a small mock bow before turning to the slip of a man standing at Mike's elbow, face splitting in a smile when Erwin reached out. 

"Nanaba, so good to see you." Forgoing the formalities for friends, Erwin hugged him tightly, slightly relieved when Nanaba laughed into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Erwin as well. 

"Same to you, old friend. It's been too long." Nanaba gripped his shoulders as he pulled away, radiant smile still evident. "I was worried Mike was lying to me for my sake when he said you were fine at our last departure."

"No, he was right." Erwin knocked Mike with his shoulder as he straightened up, Nanaba being a good head shorter than he was. "I'm fine, Nan, I assure you." 

"Oh, you know how I hate to be the official stick in the mud," Hanji mused from her desk, fingers steepled and eyes shining with that manic glint. It made him extremely wary of her his first few months of knowing her, but by now he's so desensitized to it he's able to snicker right alongside her at the reactions she pulls from people unused to her. "But you did say our eloquent, charming, polite Levi had something to pass on." 

Both Mike and Erwin scoffed. Nanaba bit his lip on a snicker. "Yes, he did." Erwin pulled the tight roll or paper from his cape, thumb tracing the seal as he passed it to Hanji. 

"Nanaba, make sure no one's outside, if you please. And talk quietly." 

And just like that, it was as if nothing had changed. 

Several years before, when they had 10 children to take care of as both the war and the plan wore on, it was more difficult. Levi was even more of a distressed mother hen than usual when they went to exchange messages or train the children. They were barely ever let out of the villa they'd bought near the harbor, shoved up against the castle's north foundations like most of the Capital nobles, so every house was literally, architecturally kissing the Crown's ass. Ironic for them, good for the oblivious nobles who'd never given the slightest inclination of knowing what happened inside their villa. Exchanging messages, information and updates on suspicion to them from Erwin and the Small Council, Progress reports and personal notes on the children from Levi and his partners-in-crime, hadn't been needed in longer. 

In fact, this was the first time Erwin and Levi had exchanged messages or even seen each other in five or six years. The first time in as long that the Small Council met as something else entirely different, with very different goals. 

The first time in five or six years, Erwin thought as he watched Levi's meticulous scrawl unravel as Hanji opened and unfolded the message, that he'd seen those ten names on the same sheet of paper in that order. 

 

Mikasa Ackerman 

Reiner Braun 

Bertholdt Fubar 

Annie Leonhardt 

Eren Jaeger 

Jean Kirschtein 

Marco Bodt 

Connie Springer 

Sasha Braus 

Armin Arlert 

Expect completion in the next few months. 

Ymir will be escorting the Reiss girl. We trust she will keep you updated on any and all developments. 

Be patient, and keep the country from falling apart before we get back, if you'd be so kind. 

Vivat Rex, 

Levi's squad 

 

Hanji took her spectacles from her face and rubbed a hand over her eyes, leaning back in her desk. Her fingers went to her hair, tugging on the wavy dark strands unrestricted by southern fashions back from her face. 

Erwin was seated in the corner, arms crossed and ankle balanced on his opposite knee, letting his thigh fall to the side, a pose he'd unconsciously developed from Levi, no doubt. 

She didn't have any complaints, she mused as his knight's trousers stretched over the swell of muscle of his inner thigh, shadowed by his cape as he waited patiently for her verdict. 

Mike and Nanaba had left after the first reading, deciding it was fair, the amount of time Levi and his squad were asking for. No doubt off to fuck in Mike's quarters, see what new bruises and pains there were to be dealt with concerning Nanaba's bindings. Hanji sighed. Another thing she needed to see to, but definitely a more pleasant task, one she would gladly do as opposed to, oh, plotting the murder of the owner of the powerful ass that sat upon the Iron Throne all fucking day using lethal children who probably didn't remember a day of their training who needed far too wide a time frame to be found. 

She'd manage. She had before. 

"The war killed Rod Reiss," She spoke. Erwin flickered his gaze from the window to her. "Not those children." She traced her finger on the grain of the desk. "Will they finish this one off?" Hanji mused. 

Erwin shifted slightly in his chair. "Your point?" 

"How do we know it worked?" 

Erwin smiled, turning his gaze back to the window. "You don't trust Levi?" 

"I know he trained those children with everything he had, and so did the rest of them. I've no doubt in my mind at that, of course I trust him." Hanji poured herself a goblet of wine, knocking it back and pouring another. "What I was referring to is the emotional attachment." 

He raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "We all cared about them to some degree, that was the case for all of us, especially for Levi. Seven Hells, he was practically their mother for-- what, three or four years?" Hanji sipped her wine, tipped her head back, and watched the note on the table with slitted eyes. "Petra and the others will find them, definitely. But what will make them want to come back at all?" 

Erwin was silent, fiddling with the clasp on his cape. God, it must have been sweltering, Hanji thought sympathetically. "Fair point." He said evenly. 

"If I remember correctly, we only kept Eren here because he was the most devoted and determined, and we knew those other two would follow him anywhere." Hanji let out a mirthless laugh into her wine, shaking her head. "God, look at us, Erwin. Look at what we did to those children, practically babies still." He met her gaze as she smiled at him. "We're monsters." 

"We are." With that Erwin rose from his chair and poured himself a glass of wine. "But that doesn't make our cause any less than what it is." He levelled his gaze with her as he reached over the desk to take the other glass. "And it certainly doesn't make us any less of who we are." 

They toasted and drank to that, two monsters raking their ugly claws across the entire country to call their young home. 

 

Ymir's deft fingers slid over and under leather straps, checking the bridle was in the correct place, Her saddlebags slung over the divider between her and Petra's horse. Levi wasn't back yet, so the stall after that was empty. 

She experimentally slid a hand across her horse Audréy's flank, but the mare snorted and twitched away, flicking her with her tail. "Not today either, then." She muttered. She heard Petra giggle. 

"I honestly don't understand." Golden-red hair shining like copper in the sun, Petra smiled at her, stroking her own horse with ease. Pretty. Ymir wouldn't say she was attracted to Petra, more along the lines of she recognized her beauty. She would never act on it, Petra saw her as a child more than anything and Levi would slaughter her, but in the meantime she could appreciate the swell of her flesh under her cloak and the way her lips parted when she spoke. "How can one individual be so hopeless with horses?" 

Shame about her eye, though. She'd look better without the patch and scar. 

"Tell me when you find out, Levi'll be beside himself." Ymir smirked, tossing her saddlebags over the curve of Audréy's back, this time dodging the tail flick aimed for her face. "Audréy!" she reprimanded sharply. She wouldn't have bothered even speaking up if Petra hadn't been there. She had a good bond with horses so long she might as well have been one herself. "What was Levi thinking when he named the horses?" Ymir muttered. He'd told her off when she called her horse plain Audrey, whapping her on the back of her head (a bit of a reach for him) and saying it was pronounced Oh-dré not Aw-dree.  
Ymir never asked why all the horse's names were in foreign languages. She didn't care. She'd called the damn horse Oh-dré until he got off her arse about it.  
Petra and Ymir lead their horses into the courtyard of the villa, where Auruo, Gunter and Erd were bickering as they waited for them with their own horses, with respective names that gave Ymir a headache even looking at them. 

The Villa was one of the nicer ones, tucked away on one of the lower levels, with the shore only a short walk away and the foundation wall of the castle covering the jagged cliff on one side. Under half of the bedchambers and general area were ever used, Ymir had noted her first week under Levi's supervision. The six of them, including the resident cat, barely had the need to use any of it. When she inquired why, Levi had mumbled out something about needing the space at one point. 

"Handed it off to Erwin," Levi -speak of the devil- said without so much as a hello as he reentered the courtyard where the squad was lounging, waiting on their leader's return. "We've got the all clear. Make sure you've all got your shit, I'm not asking again." the man sent a brief scan over his squad, and Ymir could see clearly the numbers ticking off in his tiny, short tempered (ha) mind. One, Two, Three, Petra, Five. 

And if you counted the hissing bundle of black fur that immediately went to purr around Levi's ankles as he disappeared under a column and up the stairs to his quarters, the unfortunate Six. 

"Finally." Auruo groaned melodramatically and like he was getting his prick sucked as he stood and stretched upwards. Ymir was pissed. Everything Auruo did seemed to make her pissed. "Probably took so long 'cause they couldn't wait a day to fuck again." 

Fuck. And she'd been in such a good mood. 

Auruo seemed to read her mind, because he started talking again. "I don't know why you still bother, Petra, really, I'm in awe of your devotion--" 

"Shut the fuck up, Auruo." Gunter said tiredly, slapping him far too gently in Ymir's opinion upside the head. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, and neither should you. Look at what we're doing." 

Ah, yes. the famous ten. The babies trained to kill, now grown up and being asked to come back to the nest. The bare mention of it shut even Auruo up, for some reason. "What's so special about them, anyway?" She'd asked Levi the night before while he was packing down the villa, preparing it and going through his regular routine of cleaning every possible surface before the rest of the squad could wake up and wreck it all over again, running his hands through his hair and generally being the very essence of himself-- annoyed, exhausted, and not in the mood for anyone's horse shit, despite the fact he'd be staying in the Capital to convince three of the ten to come back to their childhood  


"We are on a need-to-know basis, Ymir." Levi had pulled a ratty old black cloak with a sigil stitched on the back Ymir didn't know he owned from a trunk, given it a considering look, and stuffed it in his supply bags. "Now ask me about Historia Reiss, however, and you'll get results." 

Ymir made a pointed effort not to ask about Historia Reiss. 

She couldn't pretend the fabled daughter of the mad kind didn't interest her, however. 

So it was only now, as they were on horseback out of the Capital, when she likely wouldn't see Levi and the rest of them for another few months, that she asked. 

"Have you met her?" 

Levi didn't take his eyes off the moors on the horizon. The sky was overcast, but bright enough that she had too squint. "Yes." 

"She pretty?" She had never bother to hide with these guys, and Levi didn't so much as blink. 

"Goldenheaded, big blue eyes. Tiny thing. I'd say so." He hunched over slightly. "She's going by the name Christa. Christa Lenz, staying with a family under the same name. Shouldn't be hard to find if you ask around." 

Hmm. Levi hadn't told her a crucial piece of information to piss her off, just as she hadn't asked for the information she needed to piss him off. Clever. 

"Lenz." Ymir mused. She wondered if using an over-the-Walls name had been intentional. 

Four hours passed on horseback under the overcast sky, mostly in silence cut once in a while by Auruo's unfortunate habit of talking at unnecessary moments, or by Petra and Levi talking quietly back and forth at the very front. She heard snippets of Jean and Eren and Wall names. 

Curious. 

At her fork in the road, Levi stopped the group and turned his horse, a religiously polished bay with a mane black as his, to face her, and nodded her on her way. "Good Luck." He said in that same uncaring monotone. 

"Same to you." 

Petra looked like she wanted to say something, but grit her teeth, giving her a stiff nod. Her hands tightened on the reins. She received the same gesture of respect from Gunter and Erd, bidding her good luck and safe travels. Auruo chose now of all moments to indulge in his hobby of imitating Levi and stuck his nose up to her. Thunder roiled through some clouds far off in the distance. 

Ymir tugged the reins around and sped off the main path, disappearing from the squad's eyes after mere moments. 

"She doesn't waste time, does she." Erd said quietly, the first to break the silence. 

Levi rallied his horse, jarring them back to the task at hand. It took a moment for them to realize he was smiling, an oddly sly, proud grin tugging at his pale lips. "She'll make a nice addition, with some training in her." and just like that, the grin was gone. "Let's go." 

 

Their village was located along the cliffs of the rougher part of the coast, not unlike many others that dotted the base of the treacherously high stone spires always rising so far above their heads. Coin-sized outcrops jutted out from the rough surface, upon which plenty of possibly suicidal gulls had made their homes. 

Sasha remembered when she and Connie could have scaled it without a second thought. 

That had been their specialty, after all. Climbing things. Once they hopped the walls of the villa, got onto the roof and jumped into the freezing ocean. No one found them for five whole hours. 

And yes, they had gotten their arses beaten when they were eventually and inevitably found by that bitch Eren, but as it happened, their teachers had taken more of an interest to their climbing abilities than the punishment itself. 

During training Levi always cut the ropes they used in the event that they'd fall. Said it would teach them to expect it, hone their skills. 

"Con?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Where do you think they are?" Sasha turned her gaze from the clouded sky to her companion, seated on the dock next to her. 

She didn't need to elaborate. She'd brought it up before. Connie sighed and jerked his line. Nothing. "I don't know. Probably still in the Capital, wondering how they're going to kill this one off now that we're gone." 

She turned back to the sky, leaning back on her hands and letting her feet trail in the water. "What about everyone else?" 

Connie glanced at her with slitted eyes. "I'm more interested in why this keeps coming up." 

She smiled at his grouchy expression. "Just been thinking, is all. About all of us." 

The eight children other than her and Connie were often in her thoughts of late. It hadn't bothered her for more than a year now, but all she could think of was the faces, the countless nights of training, fire playing between a madwoman's slender fingers, swords too light to be the kind the Military police used, childhood spent under the care of a hard, invincible man who carried them to bed and let her braid his silky hair. It still left her reeling, the magnitude of what they'd been involved in as oblivious children. A plot to kill the king. The small council couldn't have been involved, surely they'd never let something so literally close to the Castle go unnoticed. 

She had so many questions, and by the time she was old enough to start asking, the war rose to a crescendo, they were locked in the underground shelter for nearly a full week, hair being stroked and anxiously lulled to sleep in the dark of the underground. And then, just like that, it was over. All of it. She grabbed hold of Connie and didn't let go, which as far as she was concerned was the only reason they were still together, and found herself whipped away to a remote corner of the country she wasn't familiar with. Dauper. Colder than the Capital. More rain. She hadn't minded. 

"We could go look for them." Sasha said to the dips and swirls of the overcast sky that sealed them in like a coffin. "Mika and Reiner and all of them." 

"Maybe." Connie replied, peering down into the water below. A familiar rant on her part. She was just happy he at least pretended to listen. "Where would we start?" 

"Karanes." She said after a pause. "I think we'd start in Karanes. Branch out from there. Or maybe we'd go to the Capital. For Levi and Petra and all them." 

"Mm." 

"But a bunch of us had wall names, did you notice? Like Annie and those two boys she was around a lot and Eren and Jean." She pouted. "Maybe they jumped." 

"You never know, Sash." 

"But Eren was devoted to their cause, wasn't he?" 

"Yeah." Connie leaned far out over the lip of the dock, squinting at the water. 

Sasha continued for a while, just to fill the silences between them that hadn't been there before. Talking about it comforted her, stoked her curiosity, but Connie didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. He seemed to want to forget it ever happened. 

But when she asked if he minded her talking about it so much, he hadn't objected. 

She didn't really have much of an idea where his head was in recent weeks. 

She went over travel plans in detail. From when they'd steal the horses to where their rest stops would be and what they would eat. The sun began to set over their cliffs, forever a reminder of what they were capable of as children. Connie listened as always, and held a finger to his mouth only once, when an insistent tugging began on the opposite end of his line. When the fish was caught, the line rebaited and recast, she began again. Weaving tales for the both of them, of the both of them, of their eight companions somewhere in the country. What they'd say to Jean when they saw him again. 

They sat on the dock till nightfall while other lives toiled away around them, Sasha speaking of dreams never to be realized and plans always unspoken and abandoned. 

Jean was cold. 

Not a new development- he doubted he'd been truly warm since he left the Capital. 

But this was bad. Worse. 

He could see the tips of his fingers lacing over with frost. His fringe too, the scratchy wheat color paled with an extra coating of ice. It hung into his eyes. 

Jean tugged on it, scraping some of the detritus off his hair. As expected, another hand joined his almost immediately. Fingers tense, rubbing at his scalp and melting the ice so a trail of water slid down his neck. He shivered and batted Marco's hand away. "Yeah, thanks, Mama, I'm fine on my own." 

Marco slapped him on the back of the head for good measure and tossed his cloak over his head. "Don't talk like that. What'd you do without me?" 

He turned and balled his cloak up, tossing it back at Marco. "Wipe the ice out of my hair on my own and have a room to myself, probably." He clutched his chest. "Such a tragedy." 

"You'd miss me." 

"You're not going anywhere, why should I answer that?" 

Marco made a face, doing the last few buttons of his shirt up. Jean watched the goosebumps rise across his chest to the point of pain, his nipples feeling as though they were going to snap off on their own. He rubbed a hand across one of them before throwing his own shirt around him, then his tunic, pants, coat and black cloak. The wolf collar on his cloak was spiked with ice as well. 

Marco was pulling his boots on, strapping in when Jean pulled his belt around his waist and sheathed his swords. He glanced up, briefly meeting his gaze. 

They walked out of their shared room side by side, staring up at the sky. Inky black tonight, crammed with stars, the clearest and coldest night Jean thought they'd had all year. 

Typical their watch was the wee hours of the morning, midnight to sunrise. Coldest. Darkest. The harder tasks were always given to the young ones. 

And by 'The young ones,' Jean meant him and Marco, his best friend and watch partner on the Walls, the only men under fifty within a ten-league radius, it seemed sometimes.  


And considering the bunch of older Knights he could have been paired with, Marco was by far superior. 

Not to mention preferable. 

The walk to Maria took longer than usual- the wind had picked up as well, and whistled past them, tugging insistently at their cloaks. Marco tilted his head back and breathed deeply, a shiver running through him. Jean bumped their shoulders to get his attention. 

"Hey, don't do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Stick your chin up like that, expose your neck. You'll get sick." 

Marco tucked his chin back in his collar more to hide his smile more than anything. Jean sighed and adjusted his gloves as they passed under Rose, feeling finally returning to his fingers. 

They were both silent as the creaky lift carried them to the top of the final Wall, the outer one. Jean cast a quick glance over the inky horizon before turning back to help Marco out of the lift and onto the pathway. He fumbled for his friend's hand for a moment in the weak, milky light of the moon before he struck a match and lit the oil in Marco's lamp. Marco blinked in the sudden light and together they out of habit cast a look across the landscape stretching out below them. 

From miles up, it was easy to think there was only peace out there in the pretty woods sparkling in snow, the mountains and then the sea on the other side serving as protection from whatever lay beyond. 

When really, all the mountains and the sea were really doing was keeping the monsters in. 

Marco stood with him for a moment, watching the night like they were supposed to. Then, resting his hand on his sword hilt, he strode toward the edge and began stoking the abandoned fire a few feet from the lip of certain death. "Didn't even bother to throw another one on, did he." Jean snorted, cursing the watch before them as he hunched down on the bench, starting to feel the biting wind in his bones. "Fuckers. It's freezing." 

"Jean." Marco said, unexpectedly serious. Jean went stone still. He was glaring. 

Marco never got angry with him. It just never happened. Sure, they got in petty fights and spats over mundane, meaningless things on an hourly basis, but there was always a suppressed smile and laughter when it was over. He looked genuinely mad. 

"You know I love you. You're more than a brother to me." Marco stood up and brushed the snow off his knees, never breaking eye contact with Jean. 

Wait, what? 

Jean felt his face fill with blood. 

"… But you are the most spoiled bitch on the wall, I guarantee it." He said, his face breaking into a grin. "And if you want to get warm, quit whining and help me." It was less threatening than Marco had intended because he was practically giggling the entire time, but the point was across. So Jean hit him on the shoulder and pushed past him and laughed like he was supposed to while the fire slowly drew itself out of the charred fuel. 

 

Levi didn't bother to pull his hood up when the rain inevitably began. He heard a few grunts of indignation from the upturned heads of his comrades as they stood around the fork in the road, the village of Karanes visible between the next two hills. Erd stuck out his lower lip. "Shit." He muttered. 

"Yeah." Levi muttered, rubbing a hand over his shaved nape. "Great. Anyway." He looked up at the faces of his sodden group. "We can all agree this is going to be awful. So don't get your hopes up for seeing them, understood?" 

"Understood." Gunter was the only one who responded. 

"I want you back at the villa in three to four months. Be safe. Protect each other, and if you manage to snag one or two, they're priority. Don't waste time and keep me updated." 

Levi felt his words drop onto empty air. He couldn't see a single one of them who was concentrating. 

He supposed he looked the same. Petra looked dead behind her remaining glassy brown eye. 

His horse twitched underneath him as the first droplets of water sliding down his fringe dripped onto his back. The silence between the five of them was heavy and tense as the air around them. He could feel his shoulders begin to grow cold through his soaked cloak. Levi clung to the feeling, resisting the urge to crumble in on himself. 

"Good luck." He said, too quickly, tugging the reins just to give his hands something to do. 

"Same to you, Captain." Erd sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. "See you two when we get back." He nodded to Auruo and Petra before taking the south road with Gunter close behind, soon lost from sight in the rain. Auruo nudged Petra's elbow with his own. 

"We'd best be off too." He said grimly. "Have fun with those three." 

Levi snorted. "We'll see. It's cold where you're going, dry off sometime soon." 

Petra and Auruo would ride north, to the Walls. Not the most dangerous place in the country, but enough so for him to only send his the two he knew didn't trust everyone they clapped eyes on as a principle. 

When they were no more than specks on the foggy distance, one of the icy water streams on his face ran into his mouth and down his neck. He felt a pointless spike of irritation, full of frustration and exhausted. He breathed in and out, waiting for it to pass, instead reflecting on the months to come. 

Connie and Sasha, with their affinity for pillaging and climbing, flexible and sharp enough to get themselves out of any trouble they wormed their way into. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie, with their seemingly unstoppable combined strength. Jean and Marco, with their seamless rapport and close combat skills. Eren, Armin and Mikasa- all spitfires in their own way, the pawn, the queen and the knight. 

When it was over, he curled his hands in the mane, chasing the warmth underneath with his fingers. 

A dull ache had taken up residence in his sternum. Only a few months. 

A few months, he thought to himself as he kicked up his horse and started to ride back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy lmao


End file.
